It was always You
by Breyton2009
Summary: Liley oneshot.


**Title: It Was Always YOU**

**Pairings: Lily/Miley**

**Summary: Miley realizes that maybe the person all along has been Lily so she decides to tell her friend about her discovery even if it means they stop being friends. Though this is a one shot story it's a breyton pairing in the end of it all. **

**A/N: I felt like being fluffy a little bit and adding a little humor hope you enjoy. Oh yeah its told in Miley's POV. This was once a breyton and again I wanted it to be a liley one shot story just thought it would fit for them as well. I didn't really change much just the names and what not. **

_What if the person for me has been right there all along? Lily. Sure we have had our ups and downs but she has always been there for me. Oliver seemed to be the problem we both did love him forcing us to choose. We both chose him over our friendship. What if we both dated him for the fact we had feelings for each other telling ourselves the other doesn't feel the same way? I didn't know why I never seen it before she was trying to tell me something before but she couldn't because I wouldn't let…I'm going to do the right thing if that means losing her all over again I guess that's the risk I am going to take. Damn it I'm going to tell her how I feel and quit being afraid all the time._

"Lily open the god damn door I know your home! The car is parked outside in the driveway."

_I yell this outside knowing full well how late it was but I needed to tell her._

_Lily opens the window so maybe she was awake after all but than I see that her hair was going hay wire. Oops I guess the dead arose. Okay bad joke Truscott._

"Miley you do know people sleep at this time in which I was trying to do…so what do you want?"

_I want you is what I wanted to tell her. _

"I came here to talk so can I come in?"

_I was way too nervous for my own good. Can't just go oh I am here to tell you I'm in love with you yeah that will go better. She better let me in or she is going to do the whole typical I am tired lets talk tomorrow speech she usually does._

"At two in the morning? Can't we talk tomorrow?"

_See I knew she would do that but she isn't getting away with it that easily._

"No right now please Lily?"

"Whatever you know where the spare key is…its late and your lucky I love you better make it quick."

_Yeah I was lucky she loves me but boy was this going to be a shock to her or maybe not because by her closing the window I can tell she knew this wasn't just a typical visit that I really needed to talk to her about something. I found the key making my way to the front door. As I got in I just stood there for a few moments wondering if I could actually go through with this. What if I am reading everything wrong? And I blow it by saying oh hey friend I like you as more than a friend…well I guess I am here better just suck it up and do what you came here to do. I walk upstairs and go figure she goes back to sleep. I than decided to take my shoes off crawling into the __bed__ like I always did time and time again but this time it was different. Its just putting my arms around her just felt right. I really didn't want to disturb her because she looked so peaceful like a beautiful sleeping angel. Of course stupid me was trying to readjust myself she than turned around over to me where our faces were inches apart and in that moment I really just wanted to kiss her. She looked so tired but it was too adorable. We both stayed silent till I snapped out of my gazing moment realizing I had been starring a little too much for my liking and possibly freaking out but she didn't seem to mind since she had been starring at me the same __way as I was just a few minutes prior._

"So can we please talk since your awake?"

_When I saw that Lily had laughed I felt a sigh of relief._

"Yes we can talk so is everything okay that you had to wake me up this late?"

_No. _"Lily I'm okay I just came to talk." _okay so I lied I chickened out but it wasn't till she gave me the look of you woke me up this late to just talk than I realized she does know me well to know I would never wake her up unless it was really important. _"Okay not everything is okay its just I have been keeping this in for a long time…and I'm not sure how our friendship will handle this."

_I really have no idea how she was going to handle this sudden news I was about to reveal but the way she just looked at me seemed to give me other thoughts as if its going to be okay. She took my hand in hers and holding it to her heart. Given this is actually nice but why is she doing this once she finds out is she going to totally freak and kick me out of the bed because being near her feels so good. _

"You know our friendship has been through hell and back but for some reason I feel whatever you need to tell me we'll get through it…I promise. You can tell me anything I'm not going anywhere."

_I love that smile and by the sound of her voice I believed her. I hope you don't go anywhere once I tell you. _"I have been running from my feelings because I'm afraid…of losing you. I have been thinking of who I want, who I love and that person has been right here beside me all along…the person I know I can always count on…Lily that person is you…I came here to tell you I'm in love with you. _I saw the look in her face so I started freaking out but I tried to remain cool as well. _"You know its okay if you don't want to be friends with me no it actually won't be okay if we stopped being friends, but oh hell I will just go since I woke you up for nothing." _As I went to get up to get myself away from this I felt her pull me down to where she was and again our faces are inches a part. _" Lily…what are you doing?" _oh my god please tell me she is going to kiss me, well come on Lily tell me already or just do it._

"What I should have done this a long time ago before Oliver came between us. You see your not the only who was running from their feelings. And don't say you came here for nothing because this isn't just nothing. I'm in love with you too Miley you always have been that person and believe me this is way past over due."

_She looked up at me with that seductive smile than she kissed me. Oh my god she kissed me and damn right it was long overdue. I could just kiss her like this for the rest of the night but with much needed oxygen we pull apart than she throws a pillow at me. I get up crossing my arms in front of me pretending to be mad which I wasn't but this was fun._

"hey what was that for?"

_Lily laughs at the look on my face. Typical I knew she would. _"Because its like 3am and I'm tired so come warm me up ms. Get my ass up really late to tell me how she feels."

"Okay its not like you aren't complaining I did get a kiss out of it."

"Yes I know a long overdue one by the way."

_We both laugh so I gave in getting into bed wrapping my arms around her like I did earlier. _"Better now?"

_She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. About a few minutes later she was asleep or at least I think she was. _"I love you Lily good night."

"love you too Miley now please go to sleep."

_See I knew she wasn't sleeping but I listened to her and soon I fell asleep. Sometimes you just have to face the truth head on because otherwise your always going to wonder what if. Lily had been that person for me all along and finally I can tell the world she is mine. Oh shit tomorrow is school…damn I need some sleep._

~the end~


End file.
